


All the Other Girls Here Are Stars, You Are the Northern Lights

by okayokayigive



Series: Milestone Minifics [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d remember her in the moonlight, waving as she walked away, for the rest of his days. Milestone minific for the prompt "Eight/Rose Human AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Other Girls Here Are Stars, You Are the Northern Lights

She was the girl who always caught his eye. The girl who always knew what to do when he was floundering over his jumbled up thoughts. The girl who walked him back to his flat after that party, the night he’d had a bit (a lot) too much to drink and forgot important things, like where he lived and who he was. She was the girl who hoisted him up to the fire escape stairs so he could sneak in without alerting his flatmates.

He’d remember her in the moonlight, waving as she walked away, for the rest of his days.


End file.
